Loving You
by archangle3000
Summary: Syaoran is coming back from Hong Kong and he has a new surprise! Read it! UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Loving You~ First chapter SO DON'T kill me! Summary: Sakura and Li and best friends (both 22) along with Tomoyo and Erol (who are also 22 and are engaged). Li is in Hong Kong though but they are still best friends and is coming back to Japan, also there is a new surprise!  
  
I know this sucks but oh well!  
  
Don't own card captor sakura! Hope you like it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just then the alarm clock rang and she knew she was late. It was a bright sunny morning and she was late for work! Sakura Kinomoto, even though she was 22 she was still a heavy sleeper. Sakura quickly got ready and as usual she ran into the wall (hey! I do that to! Sorry) and fell of the stairs.  
  
Sakura worked for a business company (I have no clue so just make it up) and was a total klutz in it too. She quickly got in the car and drove off killing a squirrel or 2. When she got there, her boss said " Late again, Kinomoto". She looked at her and said, " I slept late and you can't blame either. Yesterday was Sunday and besides I am the only one you have that is the best". " That's true but still doesn't give you an excuse for being late almost every single day. I'll let you of this time as I always do and here is a little piece of advice, set your alarm clock on time". "Don't worry I will". " I highly doubt that" said the boss and went to her office.  
  
Sakura went to her post and started working but the only thing she could think about was the messy chestnut hair and the amber eyes that made her feel so safe and warm. The boy that took her heart and went to Hong Kong was the same she thought about every day, (you people should know this!) Syoaran Li. He was the same boy she wrote letters to since he went for his training and he wrote back too. In one of his last letters, he said he would come back with a little surprise. She loved him so much and missed too. And he was coming back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know its bad! I'll write a better story next chapter.  
  
You can't blame me either. I thought of this in five min. at night. PEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review! I am begging you! See ya later!  
  
~island's lily~ 


	2. Surprises and Comebacks

Loving You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Surprises and comebacks  
  
Hope you guys are reading this! I AM BEGGING YOU! Review after you read this. Please  
  
Don't own card captor sakura!  
  
~**~**~***~***~***~**~***~***~**~**~***~*  
  
Sakura got off work early to get to the airport and meet Tomoyo and Erol. She sometimes wished that she and syaoran could be like them. They were engaged and a happy couple. Just then she thought to her self ' he would never like me even though am the richest girl just like tomoyo, he still wouldn't like me'.  
  
She quickly parked her car and got to the airport. Sakura saw the erol and tomoyo and went to them. Tomoyo looked at sakura's face and said "Hi, you okay or worried?" "No, I am fine. I am just so happy that I am goanna see syaoran again!" " Well keep your enthusiasm cause the plane just landed," said erol. Sakura looked for syaoran in the crowd but couldn't find him. Just then a man with the same amber eyes and the same chestnut hair was coming her way. Was it really him or a clone?  
  
The man was headed their way and he looked right at sakura and said " if I am right, then you must be the cherry blossom that I met 10 years ago right?  
  
" And you must be my best bud, Syaoran Li " said sakura.  
  
He smiled and said "Hey sakura! Its so good to see you!" and hugged her like no other. Sakura hugged him back as well.  
  
Syaoran stopped the hugging and said a hi and a congratulations to tomoyo and erol.  
  
After saying hi, he looked at all of his best buds and said " When I was coming here, I told you that I would have a surprise for you guys. Well, the surprise is for you guys to meet my girlfriend, Naomi, and my bud, Will.  
  
Just then, sakura's heart shattered right there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was it! Please review  
  
Don't worry, S+S will be together and there will be a happy ending! Keep guessing and give me some help for the next chapter!  
  
Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys! It meant a lot to me! Anyway sorry for the delay. I thought of the whole story but was too lazy to do it.  
  
Anyway, here is the story! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura couldn't believe this. She wanted syaoran so much but somebody had to have him. Meanwhile, syaoran was waving his hands to sakura to know if she was ok or not. She got back to real life and maintained her cheery self. Tomoyo looked at her best friend and knew what was going on as well as Erol. Syaoran looked at sakura and said " You ok, sakura".  
  
" Yeah I am fine". Just then Tomoyo said, " Hey there is a new club opening. Lets go there if you guys have nothing to do". she looked at sakura, who nodded. Syaoran immediately said yes along with Naomi and will.  
  
Syaoran, Naomi, and Will went in Erol's car and Tomoyo went with sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (In sakura bedroom)  
  
Tomoyo looked at her hurt friend and said, " Hey it's going to be ok. Maybe they will break up."  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't want him to get hurt. I just want him to be happy."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her and said " well you re like my sister and we been best friends since ever and there are other people who want you to be happy too".  
  
Sakura wanted to disappear right about now. It felt like someone crushed and stomped her heart. Just then a tear slid down her face. She couldn't take this anymore. It felt like a rock was in her throat and it just couldn't go down.  
  
Tomoyo sat beside Sakura and said, " You have to let these things go. You can't love him forever".  
  
" I know but I have known him forever and I can't just let that go".  
  
Tomoyo now was really angry! She looked at her best friend and said, "Look cheer up. You will come with us to the club. Besides Will took glances and stared at you. I think he likes you. Dance with him or talk to him. Who knows you might like him back".  
  
Sakura now smiled and said " you will keep this up forever huh".  
  
"Yep, but not forever cause I have dates with Erol. Now come on and get ready. You are goanna wear something hot even if you are dancing or not". Sakura just smiled and heeded Tomoyo's every whim.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (In syaoran bedroom)  
  
Syaoran went to the kitchen to get some beer for him and Erol. Naomi and Will went for some sighting.  
  
Syaoran wanted to know what happened to sakura at the airport. She just stopped working. He turned to Erol and said " Soooooooo. whatcha been doing all these years".  
  
" Well, tomoyo is my fiancé and we will get married this summer in May or April. What have you done all these years?"  
  
" Me oh well I am the owner of my mom's company now and I have Naomi's my girlfriend now and Will is my friend and just came to catch up on some friends who live here".  
  
" Oh yeah, tomoyo wanted me to tell you that tomorrow will be a marathon of our past years when caught the clow cards at sakura's house. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" said erol.  
  
" Nope the only thing I have to do is drop off Naomi at the airport then I'll be there. Her boss only gave her a half day as in she can only spend 24 hrs starting from when she got off work."  
  
Just then Erol looked at his watch and said " Come on we have to meet the girls at the mall".  
  
" Ok I'll call Naomi and will and tell them to meet us at the mall. Come lets go".  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys like this story!  
  
The next chappie will be posted sat or sun! Fresh out of ideas! Need some more  
  
Review! 


	4. Do I really Love him

Do I really Love her? Card Captor Sakura  
  
Haya guys,  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
(In the mall)  
  
Erol and Syaoran waited for the girls to come. Just then, they saw two beautiful girls, sakura and tomoyo walking their way. Sakura was wearing a strapless shirt and a skirt to match the outfit.  
  
" Tomoyo, you will pay for this big time"  
  
" I highly doubt that, Sakura".  
  
Sakura stunned Syaoran. She looked like an angel from the sky. Sakura looked at syaoran and said " you okay?".  
  
" Huh, oh um. Yeah. Sakura, here's a compliment: you look very beautiful".  
  
" Thanks for the compliment. I admire that very much"  
  
They both laughed and somehow Syaoran felt great around Sakura but felt somehow unusual around Naomi. Did he love Sakura or was it just a pitiful crush?  
  
Just then, Will and Naomi came in. Naomi went to syaoran and hugged him. Sakura felt her heart break down again but she had to be strong. Will looked at her and said, " you okay".  
  
"Huh, oh yah I'm okay," said sakura but she knew she was lying and hated it.  
  
They spent the whole afternoon at the mall then went home to get ready to go to the club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was getting ready to go to the club and somehow she knew it was gonna be the worst night ever. Tomoyo gave her an outfit she was never gonna forget, plus she gave her shoes to go with the outfit. It was dark blue that reached to her knee. It was just perfect. Just then a knock came at the door. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised. It was tomoyo and erol.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her and said, " So you wore it huh".  
  
" I had no choice besides this outfit is so kawaii!"  
  
Erol sat in the living room and watched TV (like most men).  
  
The two girls went to sakura's bedroom. Sakura went to look in the mirror. When she saw the reflection of herself, she was stunned. She smiled at herself and went to the living room to get ready to go.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at sakura and said, " You look beautiful. Today you will ride with us".  
  
" But I have a car people. I know how to drive"  
  
" Still you will ride with us" said erol.  
  
" No one asked you to butt in," said an angry sakura.  
  
Going in erol's car, she sat in the back. While going, they passed Penguin Park. She missed the old times when she and syaoran sat on the swings and talked about anything. A tear slid her face but she quickly made it disappear.  
  
(In da club)  
  
They arrived at the club the same time syaoran and the others arrived. Syaoran was again stunned by sakura's beauty. He had to get sakura out of his mind. He already had a girlfriend.  
  
They all went inside. Syaoran looked at sakura everytime he had a chance. On the dance floor, he and Naomi danced better than anyone else. (It's just an expression people)  
  
Sakura was now lonely so she decided to go up the stairs to the of the roof. Just then a strong hand captured her. When she looked at him, she saw it was Will.  
  
Will looked at her and said, " Wanna dance?" He gave her a pleaded looked in his eyes. She laughed and nodded.  
  
They went to the dance floor and started dancing. They were tearin' up the dance floor.  
  
While dancing, will smiled at her and said " you look beautiful tonight".  
  
" Thank you" was all sakura could say.  
  
Just then, a slow dance came. Sakura looked at him and said, " You lead I follow".  
  
Will put his arms around her waist and Sakura put her arms around his neck. They got closer and closer until they couldn't get any closer. Sakura rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
Sakura somehow felt safe around will.  
  
" Hey, sakura would you like to go out on a date with me the day after tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. But she knew she liked will. She nodded. It was clear that syaoran didn't love her the way she loved him.  
  
Will got his face closer to her and said, " Can I kiss you".  
  
She giggled and nodded. They both kissed each other passionately. After the kiss, they danced some more before the gang went home again.  
  
That was da longest chappy I ever wrote unless you count a book report I had to do in 5th grade.  
  
Anywayz, hope you liked the story.  
  
Keep sending the reviews. I am gonna do a yigioh fic so the next chappie will be a little or a lot late.  
  
Need some ideas for the next chappie!  
  
Heheheheheh (sarcastic laugh)  
  
Bye ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura Chapter 5  
  
Hi peoples I'm back! So sorry for the delay  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They were encouraging! Big word right there people!  
  
Anywayz on with the story!  
  
~***~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In syaoran's bedroom)  
  
After coming back from the club, syaoran went to his house after dropping Naomi to her hotel. For some reason, he seemed irritated ever since he saw sakura and will dancing together.  
  
Did he like sakura or was he just jealous cause ever since childhood he and sakura were together?  
  
Syaoran jumped into his bed and started thinking about his past. When they were trapped in the elevator, syaoran hugged sakura and made sure she was safe and when erol came into town, he decided not to leave cause he didn't want erol to have sakura and he had a huge crush on her.  
  
Was that it?  
  
Was that same feeling coming back? Of course he loved Naomi but did he really?  
  
He had to get some sleep. There were too many questions in his mind right now.  
  
~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
(In sakura bedroom)  
  
Sakura came happily into her bedroom and jumped into her bed. Too many things happened at once and now the feelings for syaoran were gone but not completely. There were still some feelings for him in her heart.  
  
Did she like will now or was it just a sudden kiss? She had to ask him since for some reason, the kiss haunted her. She was gonna ask will tomorrow if she could then changed into her pjs and fell asleep.  
  
~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Did yah guys like it... huh huh!  
  
I don't think I'll update sooner for the next chappie but keep your eyes on the lookout! Please review!  
  
I need some help with the next chappie! ^____^ 


	6. Do I?

Card Captor Sakura Chapter 6  
  
Hiya buddies how ya been doin' long time no see Thanks for the reviews preciate em'  
  
Anywayz on with the story..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
The next day............ sakura's POV  
  
Sakura got dressed to go to tomoyo's house. She had gonna ask will about the kiss, if it was real kiss but then thought ' I can ask him when I meet him'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Both he and Naomi were going to the airport so he could her at the airport. Just then Naomi asked "hey, syaoran do you like sakura?"  
  
Syaoran was stuck trying to say yes or no. Did he like her? Just then a part of him said, "no, why are you asking that?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
They arrived at the airport after 15 min. Naomi, before going kissed syaoran goodbye and left. He left for tomoyo's house then suddenly met will there.  
  
Syaoran looked at Will and said, "What the hell are you doing here".  
  
Will looked at him and said, "I am here to drop my friend Gippal"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Hey syaoran, could you tell sakura that if she has time, could she hang out with me?"  
  
"You tell her, we will be at tomoyo's house. Come there at 6:00 o' clock since we will finish the marathon. I 'll give you the directions to her house"  
  
"Dude you are the best! Remind me to pay you back big time"  
  
"don't worry, I will" syaoran said with a laugh.  
  
After the meeting with will, he went directly to tomoyo's house. Why did he feel so bad about giving him the directions to tomoyo's house. Did he want sakura or was the crush coming back?  
  
When he got there, he saw sakura coming out of her car. He smiled but didn't know why.  
  
Sakura saw him and said "hiya buddy". He looked at her and said "hi, good to see you again. You know, will told me to tell are you free this afternoon. He wanted to pick you up so he could hang out this afternoon. So what about it"  
  
"I would be glad".  
  
They both went to the doorstep and knocked the door. Erol opened it and held the door for them to come in.  
  
Tomoyo was setting the video camera. Tomoyo then dragged sakura into the kitchen and said, "So what happened last night? I saw you and will kiss and have you moved on, need some answers here"  
  
"Hold on. Ok um...well.... last night was magical and interesting. And I don't know if I moved on or not. And will asked me out on a date tomorrow and we are gonna hang out today and well.... that's about it".  
  
"That must've been a good night and a good kiss since he asked u out two times and u said yes" said a smiling tomoyo.  
  
They both went to the living room and joined to guys to watch the marathon.  
  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, people u better read cause I forget the whole story and had to read my whole freakin' story! So.... READ IT! And REVIEW!  
  
I might update later on like after two weeks.... Oh and some people might not know but Gippal is from Final Fantasy X-2. I just used its name since I can't think of anything right now.  
  
Three words......... HE IS HOT! ^_^  
  
See ya later suckers! ^______^ 


	7. Happiness

Card Captor Sakura Chapter 7  
  
Hiya guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya people doin? I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FIC (OR ANY OTHER FIC) I HAVE SOOOOOOOOO BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOPE U FORGIVES ME!   
  
As a SPECIAL TREAT, this chappie will BE LONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(During the marathon)  
  
The dudes were watching and eating popcorn. Sakura looked at the outfits and smiled at each one. THEY WERE SO CUTE!!!  
  
Syaoran kept looking at the watch to see if it was even close to being six o' clock. Erol just kept watching. Tomoyo was in to the videos more than anyone else!  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Sakura fell asleep on syaoran's shoulders. Syao just smiled.  
  
AT 6:00  
  
Syaoran shook sakura to make her wake up but she wouldn't budge. Talk about heavy sleeping! He dreaded this time. Will was gonna come any second and they'd have a great time.  
  
Why was he jealous? Now the dreaded question came.... Did he LOVE HER?  
  
After five minutes of shaking, Sakura woke up FINALLY!!! Just then a knock on the door was heard. Tomoyo opened it and said, "I knew it was"  
  
"Might I ask how"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and said "Sakura told me. So... where ya goin tonight with Sakura"  
  
Will laughed (u should've knowed it by now) "no place special"  
  
Just then, sakura came and was surprised by his visit. "When did u come" asked Sakura.  
  
"Just now... so you ready to go"  
  
"Oh...um...yeah"  
  
When she was going through the door, tomoyo quickly said "tell me all about it later k', thanks have fun"  
  
Meanwhile, syaoran eavesdropped and heard every single word. Sakura actually liked Will and he LIKED HER.  
  
AT THE "SPECIAL PLACE"  
  
Will and Sakura arrived at a beautiful beach that she never went but was about to be her favorite place.  
  
Will looked at her and said "take Ur sandals off and put em' in the sand. It feels great"  
  
"If I don't like it, then u will pay" When she did it, it felt great.  
  
"How come u know this beach and I lived here forever and I don't...huh"  
  
"My friend told to keep it a secret and said only to tell to someone who was special to and that's u. promise to keep it a secret and not tell anyone"  
  
She giggled and said, "Cross my heart and hope to die"  
  
Sakura then remembered the "question" and said "hey. Um Will, yesterday... um you know the kiss, was... well um... did you really mean it? 'Stupid question sakura'  
  
Will wrapped his hands around her and said "want me tah prove it?"  
  
Right now, their noses touched. Sakura looked deep into his eyes. They were so CUTE!  
  
"Yes"  
  
Their lips touched and formed a soft kiss that felt like it lasted forever. The blissful kiss ended and their noses again touched.  
  
"I love you" came the words out of Will's mouth.  
  
Sakura was left stunned. Did he say it? 'yep, sakura he did. No one told me this expect my family, but no one. And I don't love syaoran anymore, like but not love'  
  
DID U GUYS LIKE IT.... Huh huh  
  
This chappie was too mushy but oh well...  
  
GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE   
  
THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
U people are da BEST  
  
See-ya 


	8. Was it right?

Chapter 8 Saying  
  
SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!! Had writer's block!!! I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope ya guys forgive me!! Oh and this story is dedicated to a special person whose name is EXIT (my crush, codename not the real name)  
  
Ok...now on with the story (doing a pose)  
  
Last chappie update  
  
Their lips touched and formed a soft kiss that felt like it lasted forever. The blissful kiss ended and their noses again touched.  
  
"I love you" came the words out of Will's mouth.  
  
Sakura was left stunned. Did he say it? 'Yep, sakura he did. No one told me this  
  
expect my family, but no one. And I don't love syaoran anymore, like but not love'  
  
This chappie  
  
'What should I say?' was the only thing on sakura's mind. Will was waiting for an answer but didn't say anything.  
  
"Um...sakura u k'?"  
  
"Y-yeah, it was kind a sudden when u said I love you"  
  
"Its ok if u don't..."  
  
She smiled and got closer to him and said, "I love u too". Will looked at her smiling. There lips were only an inch away before Will kissed her. After the kiss, Will looked at her and said "so...is the date still available?"  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. The couple looked at the sunset.  
  
Meanwhile syaoran kept thinking about sakura. Why did he bring Will here? If he didn't, none of this would've happened. Sakura would've spent time with him.  
  
'I shouldn't be jealous of Will and Sakura. He has someone now, Naomi' thought Syaoran.  
  
Just then a voice said, "I see someone's jealous". Syaoran turned around and saw Tomoyo!  
  
"I am not jealous. I'm just worried about my best friend. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Yes it is wrong. Ever since sakura left, you've been down in the dumps, and you've been looking out the window ever since which means ur waiting for Sakura to come. Don't worry, I won't tell her, I promise"  
  
He sighed and said thanks. He went outside to get some fresh air when Will's car arrived...without sakura. Will came out smiling, which meant that they had fun. Before he could say anything, Syaoran said, "Let me guess...u and sakura are hooked up and are still going on the date"  
  
"Yep, but how'd u know?"  
  
"The look on ur face tells that"  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was dropped by her house by none other than Will. Was she right about telling Will that she loved him? What if she was wrong?  
  
Hope ya'll like it!!!!!! It took me 2 days to make this chappie and if this chappie is short, then don't blame me cause' I'm not fond of doing long chappies!  
  
I WILL START UPDATING FROM NOW ON!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
See-ya 


End file.
